


Risqué

by WillowAndMark



Series: Marvel Falls Series [2]
Category: DC - Fandom, DC Extended Universe, DCU, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Man of Steel (2013), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Cute, Doctor/Patient, Drama & Romance, Escort Service, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Homelessness, Hotel, Hotel Sex, Hunks, Large Cock, M/M, No Romance, Penis Size, Penises, Porn, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sequel, gay porn, hunk - Freeform, porn star, sex as payment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowAndMark/pseuds/WillowAndMark
Summary: After the death of his parents and his breakup with Eddie Brock, Peter Quill (Star Lord) moves to the city to start a new life. He discovers a life of sex, violence and rock and roll. He will bone his way through many a partner, all in a desperate attempt to fill the gaping hole (get it?) that Eddie Brock left in his heart.
Relationships: Peter Quill / Clark Kent
Series: Marvel Falls Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075970
Kudos: 2





	1. Penis Problems

**Author's Note:**

> This is a midquel spinoff of Marvel Falls. It didn't really have a place in that story, so it's getting it's own! It's pretty crucial to read that before this - unless you're just here for the porn, in which case, ignore this and just bust your nuts! Also, the chapters are kind of short, at least shorter than this one's parent work. Also also, this one is EXTREMELY explicit, if the tags didn't make that clear already. This is almost entirely just porn, so if you're not comfortable with that, you might want to give this one a pass.

WILLOW AN: Hi readers! I’m so excited, finally, a story all to myself away from Mark! How exciting! He’s opened my eyes to the joys of explicit content, so, I want to have a crack at it! Hope you enjoy! 

LUCAS AN: I’m her stepbrother - the one editing this. As a straight dude uninterested in ANY of this, I hope I do a decent job making this not awful. I’m just editing what I’m given, if you have any issues, leave it in the comments. Criticism is always welcome in this house! 

I stand in the corner of the room, bitterly swirling my drink.  
I’m in a gay nightclub. Music blares, people dance and writhe out on the dance floor, and multicolored lights flash and roll like a kaleidoscope.  
I look around at all the gorgeous guys running around, half drunk and half naked, sweaty and delectable.  
And here I am, in a corner away from the others, standing, doing nothing, per the usual.  
I watch several of my new fast friends I’ve gained since moving to the area, jealousy, as they do their usual thing. Several of them have steady boyfriends and one couple are even planning on going off and getting married. A couple others are active swingers constantly picking up hunks for a few days of passionate sexual flings, often coming home on Friday and Saturday nights with many a big dicked jock.  
And then, of course, there’s me. I haven’t had the courage to just go up to a guy I find cute and start hitting on them. Eddie was the only boyfriend I’ve ever had and I fell into a relationship with him by complete happenstance. I don’t have much dating mojo, especially towards men, as a result. And of course, the fresh wounds of having to leave Eddie in the first place still linger. Every now and then I’ll see a guy who looks like him and feel an emotional sting. Since I don’t put myself out there, I don’t get much of a response.  
I sigh as I watch all of my friends slowly become drunk and go about their promiscuous activities. The two fiances I just mentioned go to the bathrooms for sme in-the-stall loving and the singles go off to their houses and apartments for a roll in the hay with their man of the week.  
One of my friends, Nathan Summers, walks up to me, shirt half unbuttoned and two hunky men in either arm. “Hey, Peter, you ok, buddy?” He yells over the blaring music.  
“Just fine!” I lie.  
“You don’t mind if I split, do you? I’m sorry to drink and run, but, I can't let these little cuties get away now, can I?”  
“You’re fine, go!” I say with a fake smile. “I’ll be ok. Here. Alone.” I wave them off with a fake smile that vanishes as soon as they slip out the neon illuminated door. I flip them off as soon as they exit.  
I cannot take being this frustrated! Jerking off to copious amounts of 240p porn I can’t afford to pay for just is NOT cutting it anymore.  
I need to pee. I walk into the bathroom and put in my earbuds to block out the noise of the two guys banging each other in the stall next to mine. I lock the door and relieve myself, glaring down bitterly at my cock.  
“You’re the reason I'm not getting anywhere in life,” I fume.  
I hate my puny little dick with every fragment of my being. I had been considering for some time looking into one of the various penis enlargement methods that are constantly advertised on TV, the radio, and the constant stream of email spam promising me three more inches in just days.  
My cock is only five inches long, so the advertisements are constant reminders of my inadequacy. I really want to experience the power of pushing a big thick cock - MY big thick cock - into a man and watch him squirm and groan, trying greedily to accept every thick inch.  
One time, when crashing at Nathan’s, I watched as he and a one night stand fucked in the living room on the couch across from me. Nathan thinks it’s hot having someone else there, jerking off to him, it’s a weird turn on for him. The dude he was with seemed to get off a lot harder when Nathan used his “toys” on him, each one significantly girthier than myself.  
As I walk out of the club I decide that I've made up my mind. I’m done, I'm finding a way to have an actual piece of man meat and not this measly pickle of a cock.  
…

I wake up this morning to a hangover and wicked morning wood. The dingy grey-painted walls of my bare furniture-less apartment and the gloomy Pacific North-Western weather in combination with my tiny cock have already gotten me pretty down.  
It’s at this moment I decide I can’t take it anymore. I NEED to see a professional about my manhood.  
After some brief googling, I find a place that can help; some small place where the doctors are all in late stages of studenthood getting their degrees and always switch out every few weeks. That’s a nice addition, after asking for help to get my dick to grow into a respectable size, I’ll probably never have to see them again! When I call in, I find that they have an opening slot on this very day. Just my luck!  
It’s a little humiliating setting up the appointment. The receptionist asks me what I’ll be seeing the doctor for and I mumble something about “male issues.” I have the embarrassing tendency to get a hardon when I am nervous, so I sit, blushing, with a tiny tent pitched in my jeans.  
Several hours later, I sit in the waiting room feeling a mix of excitement, nervousness, and a twinge of humiliation.  
Shortly after the nurse who calls my name takes my vitals and takes me to the examination room, the Doctor enters.  
He is a handsome black man with a goatee, and shortish hair done up in dreads. He’s very well built, I can tell there is some serious muscle mass hiding under that lab coat.  
“Hello, Mr. Quill,” the Doctor says. “I’m Dr. Erik Killmonger and I’ll be assisting you with whatever issues you’re having.”  
“Hi,” I say back, nervously. “Forgive me for asking, but what kind of a last name is ‘Killmonger?’”  
“A terrible one, if you’re in the medical business,” he says, chuckling. “Just call me Mr. Smith, everyone else does, and it’s less threatening.  
I’m dreading having to ask this man about growing my dick, it’s so awkward!  
Dr. Smith looks like the type of guy who’d have a huge cock. He’s tall, athletic, good looking, and really confident. I have trouble maintaining eye contact with him because he seems so well put together. He’s probably going to get a chuckle out of this and tell his other big dick friends over a beer.  
“So, what are these ‘male issues’ you’re here to discuss?” Dr. Smith asks. His silvery grey eyes are kind, yet piercing.  
I explain my issues to him, all too aware that I’m blushing the entire time. I get even more embarrassed when I get a nervous erection as well. His eyes never left mine as I stutter about my interest in finding the right penis enlargement method but I am sure he notices my little semi-hard cock tenting out the fabric of my briefs.  
Dr. Sith nods as I finish up. “Alright, Mr. Quill, I think I know how to solve this little dilemma of yours. Go ahead and strip down so we can see what we’re working with.”  
“Strip down - like - everything?”  
“Yes.”  
I wasn’t expecting anything more than a quick consultation and maybe removing my shirt for vitals. This seems a tad early in the process for full nudity. But, a full examination can’t hurt anything, I suppose.  
Dr. Smooth roots through a drawer looking for something as I slowly remove all of my clothes. My stomach turns as I realize I’m getting a full on erection and there’s no way to hide it.  
Dr. Smith turns around to get an eyeful of my hardon. I think I saw a flicker of a cocky smirk on his face, but it’s probably just my own insecure imagination.  
“It’s alright,” He says when he sees me biting my lip, face bright red. “That's a typical nervous reaction. It works out well, though. I want to get some exact measurements so that, if we put you on an enlargement program today, we can have solid base readings for your size prior to treatment.” He approaches, one hand holding a plastic ruler, and says, “try to make it as hard as you can.”  
I can’t believe this is happening.  
I find myself bearing down trying, with great success, to pump more blood into my little cock. It stands straight up, as big as I’ve ever seen it get.  
“Good,” Dr. Smith says as he places one of his hands on my cock. I jump a little and he grins up at me. “Just relax,” He says, smoothly. He bends my cock down perpendicular to my body. It’s so hard it aches painfully as he does so. Placing the ruler next to it, he says, “almost five inches.”  
“Great,” I mutter. “So what can we do about it?” I ask.  
Dr. Smith sits down on his doctor’s chair. “Well, one of the reasons for having small genitalia is hormonal. Your testes, prostate and other internal organs produce a wide array of hormones that can affect penis growth, or in your case, inhibit it.”  
“Great,” I mutter.  
He pauses a moment before saying, “Let me ask you something. The method of penis enlargement I am going to prescribe requires diligence and hard work. How badly do you want to have a big dick?”  
“Pretty bad,” I say. “Isn’t it as easy getting some of that Extenze stuff, though?”  
“Hah, no you don't want that stuff,” Dr. Smith chuckles. “None of it works, well, at least not with any consistency. The best method I have found is a combination of hormonal therapy and physical therapy. We will start you on physical therapy right away. In fact, that is what we are doing right now. Your prostate needs to be stimulated regularly until you achieve orgasm. That orgasm will release a cocktail of hormones into your system that will help grow your penis over time.”

LUCAS AN: Um… I don’t think that’s how that works…

“Alright,” I say. “Is there a catch?”  
“When doing this exercise, you cannot manually stimulate your penis. You must achieve orgasm through anal stimulation alone. The more stimulation you get just after orgasm increases the hormonal release.”  
“That sucks.”  
Dr. Smith grins. “I know, I’m sorry.” He stands up. “I would like to go ahead and start the first of these procedures, as the first installment, and so you can see what you’re in for. It will be harmless and won’t be added to your bill. I’ll throw it in as a little extra.” He winks at me and I blush deeply.  
He must’ve noticed the rainbow colored pride band on my wrist. A fellow homo in the workforce, right on.  
I agree to his plan and he orders me to turn and get down on my hands and knees on the patient table, rear out towards him.  
I hear the snapping of Dr. Smith putting on a glove a few seconds before he starts applying a freezing cold lubricant to my ass. He applies a lot of it, generously rubbing it up and down my ass crack. “Spread your legs,” he says.  
With his slippery, gloved fingers at the entrance of my ass, I widen my stance, lowering my asshole a bit.  
A fingertip penetrates me and my cock jerks, slapping the vinyl padding of the exam table. Dr. Smith slowly begins working a finger into my ass, in and out.  
I’d always thought the doctor just pushes a finger in, feels for something and then it's done.  
His finger sawing in and out of me is driving me nuts. It sends little tingles arcing into my balls and cock which stiffens even more.  
“Hmmm,” Dr. Smith muses. “I will need to use another finger."  
I groan as he slides a second finger in alongside the first. At first it seems like too much and I inch up on my tippy toes, trying to limit his penetration.  
I gasp as I feel his other hand grasp my balls. Using his grip on my balls, he gently pulled me back down, pushing his fingers deeper. “I need to examine your testicles as well.”  
He keeps pushing his two fingers in and out of my ass while rolling my balls around in his hand.  
My hips rock back and forth from his pistoning fingers, causing my little dick to continually tap the exam table.  
He orders me to cough a couple of times. I can feel my balls tighten in his grip and my asshole clench down on his fingers as I do so.  
I’m losing concentration with his fingers still pushing in and out of my ass.  
He picks up the pace a bit and I feel myself building towards an orgasm.  
He pushes a third finger into my ass, squeezing my balls at the same time. I squeal as I shoot a big load all over the examination table. It’s a hefty and long orgasm, ropes of cum spurting with every finger thrust. He keeps pumping his fingers into my ass well after the last drop of cum has left my cock.  
I start to groan. “P-please stop, it's so sensitive!”  
“No, not quite yet. The more stimulation you get just after orgasm increases the hormonal release.” He mercilessly pumps my ass with his fingers for at least another minute. “Eventually, you will work towards having two or more orgasms per stimulation session, without break.” After an excruciatingly long time, he finally withdraws his fingers and releases my balls.  
I can’t move for a moment, my ass still up in the air, my hole slippery and sore, my spunk cooling on the table.  
Dr. Smith lets out a contented sigh. “I love my job.”  
I look down under me and see that Dr. Smith has a hardon. “I can see that,” I say.  
He chuckles. “Pardon me, that’s embarrassing.”  
“You need help with that?”  
He seems taken aback.  
“I mean, you got me off, only seems fair.”  
He blinks for a second before grinning. “Seriously?”  
I get off the table and get down on my knees in front of him, looking up past the large tubular shape in his pants, into his eyes. “Yes.” I lick my lips. “I have a thing for sexy black men.”

LUCAS AN: Kill. Me. Please.

Dr. Smith lets me undo his pants. As soon as his underwear is down his girthy uncut cock springs out to greet me.  
As I stare at his massive ebony pole of power I can feel myself coming under his control. I take his gifted dark goodness into my soft pale hands and stroke it it’s absurd length.  
Dr. Smith bites his lip and moans, a deep growl exiting his throat.  
His cock is rock hard. It has to be at least 11 inches, good God! Already, his head is dripping with precum.  
I put his cock my face and engulf him with my mouth.  
Despite his size, he has the worst stamina of anyone I’ve ever seen. Thirty seconds into his blow job he suddenly roars as a firehose of cum rockets down my throat making me cough.  
He stands, panting, cum and spit dripping from his ebony wood and I sit on my knees coughing my lungs out.  
“That… that was very much needed!” Dr. Smith thanks me.  
“Don’t mention it,” I say as we put our clothes back on. EVER, I think, bittery.  
Dr. Smith washes his hands at the sink and then opens a cabinet and searches for something. “Since it would be too hard for you to use your own fingers for physical therapy, use this,” He says after finding what he’s looking for.  
He hands me what is basically a dildo. And a rather large one at that. Maybe seven inches and pretty girthy.  
“Does... it have to be so big...?" I mumble, staring at it in my hand, half aware that I was still semi-hard.  
“Oh, yes,” Dr. Smith says. “Over the next few weeks we will be increasing the size, giving you larger therapy tools to work with so that your prostate will release more of the hormones you need. I want you to use this at least twice a day. Remember, you must orgasm without touching your penis, which also means no more jerking off either in the upcoming weeks. You will notice there is a suction cup on the back end of it that you can use to mount it to the floor or a wall. And try to continue stimulation after your orgasm for at least a minute or two. I want you to check back in with me in three days so I can monitor your progress. If you do your exercises right, we can begin the second phase of addressing your problem.”  
I continue to stare stupidly at the big, cock shaped “therapy tool” in my hand.  
Dr. Smith hands me a large container of liquid as well. “Here’s some lubricant. Oh, and a bag to put them in, for your privacy.” He hands me a plastic bag that’s mostly see-through.  
“Privacy, yeah…” I grumble.  
“It’s all I have, sorry,” He says apologetically.  
I dump the dildo and the lube into the bag and am horrified that you could still pretty much tell what it is. I wrap the bag around the items several times to try and conceal them better.  
I give my thanks to Dr. Smith and scurry out of the exam room.  
“See you in three days!” I hear him call out behind me.  
“Three days,” I say to myself as I exit the building and enter out onto the streets. “I sure hope this works.”


	2. The Homeless Hunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets homeless hunk Clark Kent in an alleyway and invites him back home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, It's me, Lucas. I'm not going to even bother saying "hey, there's a sex scene in this chapter." Unlike Marvel Falls, this is, like, 99% smut. So, if you clicked on this story, expect sex, sex, and more sex.

WILLOW AN: So, I’ve made a decision! I love the Marvel movies, but I also love the DC movies as well! There are SO many gorgeous guys in that series and… I can’t help myself! We’re entering into crossover territory! *Squee* Get prepared for our favorites from the DCEU to be introduced… and satisfied! ; )

I walk through the streets, bundled in my jacket, scarf around my neck, earbuds in my ears and “girth” tool in my hand.  
It’s a chilly spring day. It’s still dreary out. The sky is a solid sheet of white. There’s a wind that, in combination with the moist and misty air, makes walking home utterly miserable. I constantly have to dive out of the way of passing cars, for fear they’ll splash nasty gutter water all over me.   
I don’t pay too much attention to my ugly surroundings until my eyes spot a single piece of beauty. It’s a man, sitting in an empty dirt lot just off the sidewalk. I don’t remember seeing him there before; we don’t have many homeless people around here. He is extremely attractive, despite his filthy homeless demeanor. He has a rugged and handsome face and is maybe late twenties early thirties. He has a thick black beard and scruffy hair that comes off as though he hasn't been able to cut it recently.  
The man looks up at me and I feel my hormones going through the roof.  
I decide to talk to him.   
“Hi,” I say as I approach.  
“Hi,” He says back. “What do you want?”  
“Why are you sleeping out here?” I ask.   
The man shrugs. “Where would you like me to sleep exactly?”   
“I don't know, somewhere more comfortable perhaps?”   
He raises an eyebrow.   
“Are you… you know... homeless?”   
He nods, scoffing. “Duh. Have been for about two months now.”   
“Damn. What happened?”   
“Why do you care?”  
I shrug. “I just wanted to help, if I can.”   
The man seems taken aback by this. “Really?”   
I nod.   
The man considers. “How do you plan on helping?”   
“Can I get you some food? Maybe some nice clothes?” I ask.   
“I mean, If you're willing,” the man says. I don't know why you would be.”   
I help the man up.   
“Name’s Peter Quill,” I say.  
“Clark Kent,” The man replies, shaking my hand.  
I bring Clark back to my place.   
I’m practically hypothermic by the time we get there. I’ve only been outside an hour or so, I can’t imagine Clark being out in that weather for two months!  
We enter the house and kick off our shoes - mine being trendy sneakers and his being thick work boots.  
I show Clark around my tiny-ass apartment. There isn't much to see.  
As Clark wanders around he sees a picture of me and Eddie out on the kitchen table. I haven’t had the heart to store it away out of sight. He picks it up and looks at it. He holds it up to me. “Who’s this with you?” He asks.  
“Oh, that’s my ex boyfriend,” I say.  
“Boyfriend?”  
I gulp. “Uh, yeah. I’m… I’m gay. That’s… not, like… an issue is it?”  
Clark chuckles. “No, no, not at all!”  
“Oh, ok,” I say, breathing a sigh of relief. “I wasn’t sure if you were going to murder me or something.”  
“Naw, you’re cool. I’m Bi myself.”  
It’s my turn to be taken aback. “Oh. That’s surprising.”  
“What, cause I’m butch as shit?” He asks.  
“Kinda,” I admit.  
“Well, we can’t all be soft boys like you.”  
I blush.  
He grins.  
“Hey, why don’t you take a hot shower,” I say, motioning to the bathroom. I’ll get you some of my clothes. I wear a lot of oversized stuff that should fit you. I’ll throw your stuff in the wash machine when you’re done.”  
“Thanks,” Calrk says. And with that, he abruptly starts stripping. Right in front of me. He doesn’t seem to be too concerned about me staring at him. He grins, slyly.   
Clark is very masculine, very well built. “Little out of shape,” he says. “I haven't been able to work out since I lost my job.”   
“Could have fooled me,” I mumble.  
He tosses me his horrible smelling clothes as he steps into the shower.   
I feel my cock start to throb inconveniently in my pants.   
Clark, unfortunately, catches a glance just as I leave him to clean up.   
I toss his clothes in the wash machine; they're still in good condition, just filthy. I grab some fresh clothes of mine; we're roughly the same size I think.  
I slink back into the bathroom and place the fresh clothes on the sink for when he's done.   
I see him, dripping wet, lathering soap over his chiseled, hairy chest and my boner becomes painful.   
Clark sees me and I realize I have been staring. But, he doesn't look upset at all. Instead he… motions for me to come closer.   
I do so, wondering what he wants.  
As I get close, the glass door to the walk in shower opens. Clark reaches out and runs his finger up my chest, tweaking the buttons. “I was wondering how I could repay you for all this,” he says. “Now I know; if you want of course.”  
I can't move.   
His hand reaches for my crotch and grips it tenderly. He works me until my body is boiling.   
I can’t take it anymore and start taking off my clothes.   
Am I going to regret this? Probably.

LUCAS AN: Banging a homeless man, or anyone for that matter, without a condom? PSA, kids, NEVER FUCKING DO THAT!

Clark plus me into the shower, gently, once I'm naked. He runs his slick hands over my chest as I get pelted with warm water. He tugs at my cock, making me whimper a little.  
I notice his huge cock. It’s big, like, ten inches big. That is just… Holy fuck.   
He places my hand against his still swelling cock and soon the massive rod is firm in my hand.  
Clark drops to his knees and places my cock in his mouth. I gasp as he works, taking my meat hungrily and sucks with surprising skill and ease. Has he done this before and if so, how much exactly? He looks up at me with big puppy dog eyes of total submission and devotion.   
Clark grips my cheek tight with his left hand as his right works his own massive hunk of man meat.  
My jaws flap; I don’t know what to say nor do. I feel my eyes cross as, after a few minutes, my measly cock starts spurting.   
My cock is shoved back in his mouth as far as possible, his nose buried in my sparse pubes.   
As he swallows the last of my orgasm he suddenly lets out a deep masculine moan as he himself comes - the blast so powerful it shoots upwards and actually hits my lower abdomen. I can only stare at the white liquid for a moment before the shower washes it away.   
Clark slumps back, his back against the wall, his long scruffy hair hiding his eyes. He grins and laughs a little, flashing his white teeth. He flips the soggy bangs from his face and looks up at me with happiness.  
“I could get used to this,” He says.  
“Same here,” I say, breathlessly.  
…

Over dinner, Clark gobbles up everything I put in front of him. He makes an attempt not to be obscene but it's obvious it's been awhile since he’s had a decent meal.   
Our recent excursions have left me speechless, I really don’t know what to say to him.   
I made dinner mostly silent.   
Clark has just spent most of his time poking around.   
He looks up at me when he notices me purposely looking anywhere but at him. “Problems?” He asks.   
I shake my head. “No, of course not.”   
“Uh huh.”   
“What, you don’t believe me?”  
“No.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because I can see it on your face. You’re still broken up about that ex of yours. Did you ever mention his name?”  
“Eddie.”  
“Eddie. He broke your heart, didn’t he?”  
“The other way around, actually.”  
“Really? How? Why?”  
“It’s a long story, not one I want to go into.”  
“I have time.”  
“It’s private.”  
“How private?”  
“Like, illegal private. I just… I just don’t want to talk about it. I can’t.”  
“Alright, that’s fair.”  
“Thank you.” I sigh and run my hands over my face. “So,” I say, not knowing how I want to continue about this conversation. “Where are you from? Anywhere I’d be familiar with?”  
“I’m not from around here, if that’s what you’re saying. I’m from Metropolis.”  
“Oh, wow, that’s a pretty prestigious area!”  
“Yeah, I know. I was on top of the world.”   
“Doing what?”  
“Working at The Daily Planet news corporation.” He pulls up a picture on his phone, cracked and battered. It’s a selfie of him in his cubicle. In it, he’s well groomed, shaved and in a nice suit there.   
“Can I be honest?” I say.   
“What?”   
“You look better with the beard.”   
Clark grins. “Yeah, I was thinking that. I think I'm going to keep it.”   
“I’d like to see that.”   
“Well then, it’ll definitely stay!”  
I blush.  
Clark’s grin slowly fades as he remembers what we’re talking about. “None of that matters now, I suppose. Now I’m just a bum.”  
“How exactly does that happen?” I ask. “Going from a high paying job to not having a cent to your name?”  
Clark sighs. “I… I had a number of things happen to me, all in rapid succession.”  
I brace my head in my hands, listening intently.  
“My father recently passed away. I’m from a rural farm town that was recently hit with a F five tornado.”  
“Oh God!” I say, shocked. “I heard about that on the news, it was devastating!”  
Clark nods. “Yeah. Dad was killed trying to save the family dog.” He shakes his head, a sad smile on his face. “Gave his life saving the stupid dog.”  
“He must've loved him very much. That takes a lot of empathy and courage.”  
“I love that dog too. But… I love my Dad more. I’m just… I’m just pissed he had to die. He was a good man, he didn’t deserve that.”  
I bite my lip, unsure of what to say.  
Clark continues. “Anyway, I fell into a bit of a slump. My girlfriend, Lois Lane, didn’t really… she didn’t really get it. She just kept harping on me, ‘your work is impeded, your work is impeded, you have to get over this.’”  
“Is she aware of how grief works?” I say, my face scrunched into an incredulous expression.  
“I’m not sure she’s ‘aware’ of much of anything,” Clark says, rolling his eyes. “Anyway, she broke things off when I couldn’t measure up to her neediness. And then, the final straw happened. Are you aware of the S.H.I.E.L.D corporation?”  
I laugh. “Yes, VERY.”  
“I was investigating a Dr. Carlton Drake, head of the Metropolis division. He was, and still is, up to some shady stuff. He intercepted some highly suspicious canisters harvested from some asteroid on the skirts of the galaxy. Had the whatever-they-found shipped to a different facility in, oh, where was it -?  
“Marvel Falls?” I inquire.  
“Yeah, that’s where it was. How did you know?”  
“I used to live there. I was on the front lines of the ‘security breach.’ I assume that’s what you’re referring to.”  
“Yes, actually,” Clark says. “I wanted to know what exactly that shit that got loose was. He found it and contained it, he should know. I put the lean on him and, suddenly, I come up fired.”  
“Why?”  
“My boss came up with some bullshit excuse about budget cuts, but I was the ONLY one ‘let go.’ Money was involved, no doubt about it.”  
“That really fucking sucks,” I say. “Believe me, I’ve had my experiences with S.H.I.E.L.D and they were less than pleasant.”  
“So, anyway,” Clark continues, “I couldn’t pay my bills and couldn’t find a job - not in this shitty economy. Couldn’t pay my bills or my rent or buy groceries. Ended up on the street and now I’m here, mooching off of you.”   
“You’re not mooching,” I insist. “I invited YOU in, remember? You need it. Just don’t be an asshole to me and we’ll be fair and square, alright?”  
Clark grins. “Sure thing.”  
“You can stay here as long as you want or need, you know, until things get better for you.   
“Really?”  
I nod. “Yeah. It's my pleasure. After me being shut out and ignored when I was in need, I can’t imagine turning around and doing the same thing to others.”  
“So, how do you plan on supporting us?” Clark asks.   
“I just got hired on by a publishing firm, Wayne publishing house. I’ll be working as the top secretary for the CEO. It’ll pay pretty well.”  
“Damn, you’re really moving up in the world!” Clark says, grinning.  
“Yeah, Hopefully. The guy’s pretty chill.”  
“I still feel bad about taking advantage of you,” Clark says, poking the last bits of meat on his plate.  
“How many times do I have to say it? You’re fine, man! Trust me!”  
Clark reaches across the table and grips my hand and brings it to his chest - visible due to the unbuttoned shirt I loaned him. He places my hand on his rock hard pectorals. “I promise, as long as I'm here, I'll make it up to you,” he says. “I’ll pay my dues. Don’t have any money, but I think my body will be a due payment.”   
“Woah!” I say, yanking my hand back. “I can’t do that, I’m not going to treat you like a whore or something!”   
“I like it when guys covet me though,” Clark says. He winks.   
“Trust me, we’re good, bro!”   
He doesn’t seem impressed yet.   
“Just stop feeling guilty, ok?”   
He nods.   
We continue to chat until I check my watch and realize I have to get up early in the morning.   
I excuse myself and go to my room.   
Clark says goodnight as he goes over to the couch he’ll be crashing on. He srips down to his underwear - making me rock hard again, annoyingly - and gets under the covers I layed out for him.  
I lay down in bed, turn off the light, and lay and wonder what my life has in store for me now that Clark is here.


	3. First Day on the Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter starts working at Wayne Publishing House and returns home for some "fun" with Clark Kent.

The next morning I wake to my alarm and walk downstairs to find Clark in the kitchen getting a cup of coffee in nothing but a pair of boxers.   
He looks flattered seeing me blush.   
“You don’t mind, do you?” He asks, holding up the pot.   
“No, just as long as I get some.”   
He grins and pours some in a mug for me. “Sugar; creamer?”   
“Both, lots. Coffee sucks without it.”   
“Aw, I like it black,” he says as he pours and stirs.   
“Oh, that’s dreadful!” I say, sticking my tongue out and chuckling.  
He hands me the cup.  
“Thanks.” I take it from him and sip. “Oooh, very good! How did you brew it?”  
“I literally just put it in the coffee maker, that’s it.”  
“Well however you did it, it’s wonderful!”  
“I don’t quite know what to do with myself, Clark says as I walk around the apartment with my coffee and collect my things.   
“Do whatever you want to,” I say. “Just don’t have any crazy parties in here or tear the place up while I’m gone. You’re welcome to anything in the fridge. I have all the streaming services, Netflix, Disney +, the works. I’ll see you when i get back.”  
“Bye,” Clark says, waving.   
I take off, leaving him to do whatever for the day.   
I am so happy right now, everything seems unreal.   
…

As I approach my place of work, it occurs to me how lucky I am to be here. I didn’t think I would ever get the job. I applied for it, hoping for the best but not expecting to even get a response. Certainly not to be called up immediately and told I’ll be starting post haste. I’ll be starting out as a ghost to the previous secretary as he finishes his last week or so, learning the ropes until I can take the wheel entirely.   
I take the elevator among the sea of other men in suits up to the top floor. I get out and walk towards my glass plated office, the one right outside the boss’.   
I plop down in a chair next to the secretary, making him jump.   
“Sorry,” I say as his heartbeat returns to normal.   
“Yeah, whatever,” he says quickly before returning to tap at his computer.   
As I sip the last of my morning brew, I notice his odd behavior. His shoulders are tense and his eyes dart around, almost as though he’s fearful of something.  
“Um… are you alright?” I ask several times, not getting too much of a reaction, as I sit next to him and take notes on my tablet.  
“I’M FINE!” He suddenly snaps in my face the third time I ask.  
“Woah, woah, WOAH!” I say, raising my hands defensively, my tablet falling to the floor with surprise. “Don’t take my head off, my guy, alright? I didn’t mean anything!”   
The look of slight mania the man has is a little strange to me.  
He seems to realize after a couple seconds how this must look and relaxes a little, self consciously working his tie. “Sorry. I just had too much coffee is all. Just get off my back, please. I have lots going on in my life at the moment but nothing I can't handle, get it?”  
“Not a problem,” I mutter, trying not to push him any further and let him get immersed back into his work again.  
Jackass.  
I look around and notice the men working around here are very similar. Most of them are either dark haired or very light haired - no inbetween; Not a single brown haired man in the bunch. They all have certain looks to them that make them, well, not attractive. Some are slightly overweight, some are underweight, some have facial features not exactly desired, most are in the “meh” category. Not ugly by any stretch, but just insignificant. None super fuckable in my opinion.   
How strange.   
The secretary hits a rough patch and has to go to the refreshment table, quaking with frustration.   
I feel bad for this poor guy, what is his deal anyway? I remember it being mentioned that this particular boss goes through a lot of secretaries. Not sure why.   
The secretary leaves me in charge and I timidly take his place as he stretches his legs and gets a bite to eat and hopefully not murder anyone who gets a millimeter in his way during the process.   
I look over the screen and at the various digital memos. I see that there is a letter that is supposed to be composed at this particular point in the day. There are emails stacking up from some other big businessman who’s ranting that he’s being snubbed from some important business deals.   
I page the boss.  
“Hey, Mr. Stark, It’s time for that letter that’s to be composed.”  
“Ah, yes, Mr. Stark says over the pager, cynically. “Guess he needs some new quotes to take out of context and make my business look like a sham. Very well, Peter, come in.”  
I grab my tablet and walk through the large opaque glass doors into the boss’ office.   
I enter the room to see Mr. Stark’s cool eyes watching me intently. He reminds me of a snow leopard. Elegant, swift, cunning. Waiting to strike. Wait, weird comparison; do I really think he’s going to ‘strike’ me?   
As I approach the desk he motions to the door. “Care to close and lock it?”  
I am confused but do as he asks.   
I look up to the camera on the ceiling. I notice the little black ball has a cord hanging from it, cut. Is it even working?   
I look to Mr. Stark.  
“So, Mr. Quill, how are you liking your first day with us?”  
“Oh, it’s been great,” I say. I feel like I’m getting the hang of things.   
“Really?”  
I nod. “Yeah. it’s pretty chill. It looks as though I'll settle in quite nicely, Mr Stark.”   
“Oh, please, call me Tony. We’re all friends here!”  
“Yes, of course, sir.”   
I notice Tony eyeing me up and down.He’s a pretty attractive dude. He is a few years older than myself, maybe mid to late thirties. He has a roguish look to him, what with his well trimmed goatee, the way his top shirt button is always undone, and the way he always smiles in the way as though he’d like to take your clothes off with his teeth.   
I chuckle a little, thinking about it.   
He has his feet up on the desk, fingers knitted over his chest. Although in a suit, I get the vibe he spends much of his spare time at the gym. He just has that athletic look to him.  
He gives me the interview I need and goes to send it.   
I get the distinct feeling Tony is staring directly at my ass as I leave.  
I return to find the secretary at the computer with a worried look on his face as he sees me exit the boss’ office.   
“What is your deal?” I demand, a little annoyed.   
He just shakes his head and sends the email for me. “Nothing,” he mutters.  
…

I walk into my apartment and take off my coat and boots.   
I glance at my reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall near the door and see Clark walking in.   
My heart stops.  
He’s only wearing the white slacks and suspenders I found him in that I carefully treated and washed. Now they are a dazzling white. With his dark hair and beard and his naturally slightly squinted eyes, he looks like a dark angel.   
He walks up to me from behind, barefoot, very close now.   
I don’t say a word.  
“Peter,” he says. “I want to repay you. For everything that you’ve done for me. You took me off the streets, let me stay here with no request for anything to return the favor.” He shakes his head. “I… I want to repay you.”   
He's touching me now. His hands are on my hips, traveling forward as he slowly moves into a tender hug from behind.   
“I know you’ve been thirsty for a while now. you’ve mentioned. I can see it.”   
Just being this close is getting me hard. My body screams with every touch.   
His chin rests on my shoulder. I can hear his steady, deep breaths in my ear, like the deep rolling of the sea. “Do you want me?” he asks, sincerely.   
If I say no, I know he’ll back down politely, like the gentleman he is and go back to his room. It will be as though this never happened, the mistake we never speak of. But… I can’t. I can’t say no. I do want him.   
I’ve felt more alive in the past day with Clark here in my house, keeping polite company. A guest, a friend. Handsome, though he seems to hardly notice it. A perfect masculine specomine, though he is gentle as a kitten. Though that gentleness can turn to a fury of pride and dominance when a threat arrives, never allowing a hair on my head to be hurt.   
I nod my head. “Yes,” I say. “I want you. So... so fucking bad!”   
I can hear that slight excess in the exhale through the nose as he smiles. “I really care about you, Peter,” he says in a whisper.   
I feel his soft sweet lips on my neck, his beard scratchy. I don’t care.  
I unzip my hoodie and pull it off and unbutton my shirt and let them fall to the floor.   
Clark’s hands are like jolts of electricity against my smooth bare skin as he holds me, tightly now. His hands roam up to my pecs. He gives them a tight squeeze, feeling me in all the right ways that make me sigh deeply with content over and over again.   
I reach back and fumble with the suspender clips. I get them undone. His pants, with no belt, slide down. I slide down the low cut boxers and then slide my own pants down.   
We kick away our needless clothes and then Clark pulls up to me, very tight. I can feel his hard pecs against my back, his frame shadowing over me like a king.  
My hands brace against the front door as he guides his very, very large cock and slowly pushes into me. I gasp as he slides in, fully. I can feel that rock hard cock so far in, so deep in my wet, wet pussy.   
I gasp a little.   
He holds me tight around my upper torso, coveting my pecs, huge biceps bulging as he begins to thrust. I gasp at the sensation of the friction inside of me.   
It's been so long since I’ve been fucked and even longer since I’ve been made love to. As time goes on I firmly file this under “making love.”   
He draws out the pull back, slowly pulling back until the tip is about to exit my pussy before slamming back in abruptly, but not so hard it hurts or anything, before pulling back again. The rhythm of it is blowing my mind.   
He continues to kiss my neck and the side of my face, whispering sweet nonsense to me, his focus lost to the pleasure.   
Soon I am at a constant moan and constant gasping.   
This is beautiful, this is wonderful, this is the best I’ve felt in a long time, never stop thrusting - I’m going to cum, right now!   
He hears the start of my orgasmic cry. Now, in the final stretch, anything goes. He starts thrusting harder, confirming my coming. I orgasm, jizz jetting from my cock, drizzling all up the front door. I call out loudly, my call ending at a breathy whisper when I run out of air.   
Clark comes at the same time. His body seizes up and he crushes me like a bear as he ejaculates. A huge amount of his boiling hot semen cream fills me deep, deep in my pussy with many ejaculations and a lot of cum.   
We both call out and gasp loudly as we finnish, gripping each other for dear life, legs shaky from our standing-up sex.   
Clark’s mouth is open, his breathing deep and erratic. He rests his chin on my shoulder again, his deep breaths filling my left ear. My back end and his crotch are still touching. His cock is still deep inside.   
We just stand there for a minute or five - I’m not sure. I slowly feel Clark’s erection go soft inside of me and he pulls out.   
I whine a little as I can feel a little dribble of jizz exit me.  
Clark kisses my neck, tenderly.  
“Are you satisfied?”  
“Very,” I say breathlessly.  
“Good.” He continues to nuzzle me with his handsome face until I end the embrace.  
“I need to go take a shower,” I say. “I’m rather worn out from the day. And I have an ass full of cum I need to, you know, get rid of.”  
Clark grins. “Go ahead. I have the door covered,” he says motioning towards the extremely jizzy door.  
I blush deeply before I leave for the bathroom.  
…

I exit the bathroom wearing a fresh grey t-shirt with a breast pocket and a pair of charcoal yoga pants and pink and blue socks after a long and much needed shower to find a heavenly scent hitting my palette.   
“What on Earth?” I mutter as I walk into the kitchen only to see a full meal being prepared. The table is set, a salad pre-tossed and the placements set. There are steaks cooking. They smell mouth watering.   
Clark is whistling to himself as he works.   
“What's all this for?” I ask.   
He jumps. “Oh, you're back,” he says. He looks genuinely upset. “God Damn it, I was trying to impress you! I wanted it on the table right when you got back!”   
“Um, it’s fine,” laughing. “You made dinner, that’s all that matters!”  
“Well, it'll be done soon,” Clark says, still a little deflated.   
I sit at the table and pick up a bottle of wine that’s been set out. It's a nice vintage. It's a little weird that he would do all this for me, but I am far from complaining.   
“I didn't know you knew how to cook,” I say.   
“It’s a talent I always have had since being a child,” he says.   
“How convenient I found a five star cook!”  
“One that you get to have all to yourself.” Clark winks.  
He gets everything laid out for me and sits. I don't know if he says grace before he eats so I pause before digging in. He just looks at me with a starry eyed smile on his face.   
I shift a little awkwardly. “Um, grace?” I finally ask.   
“What? Oh, no, not religious,” he says.   
We load up our plates and start eating.   
I'll admit I've been watching him closely. The clothes that I loaned me are a little tight on him. The sweat pants show off muscular thighs and his shirt is about a size too small, showing off his tight body. He has tried to spiffy himself for me. He used the least feminine of my perfumes, though he still smells pretty flowery. I actually think it's kind of cute and I'm glad he was thinking of me.   
He asks me how my day went. I'm surprised that he cares. He listens with apparent genuine interest as I relay all the boring details.   
We talk about nothing in particular. It starts off as just random things and eventually transitions into more personal things.   
We talk about our childhoods and what those were like. I guess he was always a poor boy, never hanging enough money. Lower class. But it didn't stop him from having friends and fond memories of the small and old, but still nice house he grew up in.   
I tell him about my birth parents splitting up, my siblings, Marvel Falls, and so on. It's nothing too terribly intrusive, just basic stuff.   
The food is utterly delicious and so is the wine. This whole dinner is perfect. I didn't even realize I wanted this until now.   
We both clean up, still chatting. I feel pretty comfortable around him now.   
The rest of the night is standard, but somehow still magical.   
We sit on the couch and he indulges me by watching a chick flick. He doesn't seem to mind all that much, though I do get the idea it wouldn't be his first choice.   
He sits at one end of the couch and I sit at the other.   
I stretch my legs out and put my feet on his lap. It was supposed to be a joke, but he actually starts massaging my feet. Very well in fact. I didn’t realize how much tension I had until now. I sigh deeply as he works, loosening up the muscles.   
The movie ends and we both yawn as sleep lulls us.   
As I walk around and get prepared for work the next day I notice that the apartment - left in dismay as I am a terrible housekeeper - is now completely spotless. Everything is in its proper place. Floors and bathroom scrubbed, carpets vacuumed, dishes washed and put away, the cabinets totally rearranged, laundry left in baskets folded and left neatly on my bed to be put away, everything is done to perfection.   
I mention it and he admits he likes to clean for other people as he’s super OCD.   
I don’t question it and am kind of thankful he was thinking of me.   
He says he’ll be my male maid.   
I laugh and give him a playful shove.   
Nathan Summers texts me later, after Clark and I go back to our rooms, and I tell him everything. He shows his excitement through emojis and interrogates me about every little detail and I happily inform him on everything.  
I nod off to sleep in my own bed, thinking of Clark rubbing my feet and looking at me with those seductive eyes of his.


	4. Last Day on the Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter loses his job and the two have compensation sex on the beach.

I burst into the house, in tears.  
Clark, at the sink washing dishes, turns and looks my way with surprise and worry on his face.   
I kick off my shoes with fury and throw my briefcase across the room accidentally taking out a lamp.   
“Um… What’s the matter?” Clark asks.   
I storm over and grab a morning shake from the fridge.   
Clark looks over to the counter where he is getting ready to prepare a nice meal. “Not hungry?”  
“No,” I say, flatly.   
“Why are you home so early?” He asks. “I thought you didn’t get off until five.”   
“It’s my boss,” I say. Tears continue streaming down my face.   
“What about him?” Clark asks.   
“He got super pushy for no reason,” I say. “Been working there for TWO DAYS now and ALREADY he’s gotten really weird and has been treating me bad.”   
“How bad?”   
“Rapey bad.”  
Clark’s brows raise up.   
I nod. “He called me this morning to ‘take a memo.’ He then immediately had me lock the door and draw the outside blinds and wanted me to take my clothes off. The cameras in his office don’t work, nobody would find out. He’s actually got a drawer in his desk filled with lube for when he wants a piece of secretary ass.”   
Clark looks appalled.   
“I’m not a fucking slut! I exclaim. “Certainly not for him!”

LUCAS AN: Ah, yes, cause him blowing Killmonger in CHAPTER ONE was him being the pinnacle of Christian virtue.

WILLOW AN: Just… just don’t think about it, ok? It’s hot, that’s all that matters!

LUCAS AN: You’re starting to sound like Mark, you know that? 

WILLOW AN: Eat my entire ass. *Flips you off.*

LUCAS AN: I’ll pass. Wouldn’t want to leave you with a butt hickey.

“So, what happened? Next?” Clark asks.  
“We got into this huge argument about it and he finally let me out of the room and I went back to my cubicle - furious.” I no longer look angry - just rather defeated. “He started small talking to me and acting like a halfway decent person, so I knew something was up. We chatted, but after a while the conversation drifted.” I take a deep breath. “He then started bribing me. He offered me clothes, cars, penthouse views, you know, all the slutty clichés, all if I became his little blow job bunny.”   
“Did he say that?” Clark asks.   
“No, obviously, I’m paraphrasing him. But that’s basically what he meant. But it wasn’t just him. Apparently, he has some business partners he wants to ‘introduce’ to me.”   
There’s an awkward silence before I continue.  
“I can’t believe he even had the balls to offer me something like this. He called me all sorts of things I really would rather not repeat. He ended it all by saying he’d take his offer to somebody ‘more cooperative.’ That’s why he goes through so many secretaries - he tries whoring them up.” I start sobbing. “I think you’re the only person in this fucking world who actually gives a shit about me instead of just goggling and wanting me to show my dick off!” 

LUCAS AN: Yes, only you, Clark, person I’ve known for two day and banged twice!

I walk over to Clark and throw my arms around him. He retaliates, squeezing the breath out of me. He holds me and lets me sob.   
“I feel like complete shit now,” he says. “Is there anything I can do?”   
“I don’t know,” I say, sounding like a little kid whose ice cream cone melted in the sun. “I just want you to stay here. Hold me. Not be an asshole. You know, be one of the simple joys of life.”   
He holds me tight for who knows how long.   
I eventually calm down and chuckle a little. “What do I smell?” I ask.   
I’ve braced myself against the sink and I can feel wetness sinking through my shirt.  
“Dish soap, by the looks of it. I… I may have forgotten to wipe the countertop down.   
I laugh, trying to get rid of the tension inside me.   
Clark looks at me. “Did you mean what you said? About caring about me?”   
“Why wouldn’t I?” I ask.   
“You just met me.”   
“Who says love at first sight isn’t a thing?”  
Clark continues to snuggle me. “So, now what?” He asks.   
“I don’t know,” I say, shrugging. “Guess I’ll have to find a new line of work.”   
Clark nuzzles my hair with his perfect nose, breathing in my shampoo. “I think you should just take your mind off it.”  
“How?” I ask.  
…

There’s nobody else on the beach when we get there. It’s been rainy and cloudy all day and very very grey, not very attractive to most beach goers.   
We walk the muddy beach down to the, somehow, mostly still water and wade in.   
I look over Clark’s buky frame; bulging muscles and fury barreled chest. And that dick - God damn that long thick dick!   
He looks me up and down as well. I guess we’re both beautiful in our own ways.   
We swim together, just enjoying the feel of the water against our bodies, the sight of even more water falling down on us as the rain starts.   
The storm begins to get worse and we can feel the tug of a building undertow, so we flee the water and head for the car.   
As we go, Clark looks at me in a way I have rarely seen before. This isn’t a look of friendship, even affection, it’s a look of pure lust.   
Clark gets close to me, closer than I would have expected. “Peter,” he says with a certain breathlessness. He is suddenly upon me, gripping my arms, then rubbing my chest, cupping a feel on my pecs, feeling the bumpiness of my abs. “Peter, I want you, I want you, I NEED you!” his breathing is erratic and needy.   
I get a quick glance at his crotch when he moves right, and… my god I never realized what a big dick he has!   
He grabs my crotch and fondles my junk and I am shocked to find that I’m getting hard. I’m actually getting an erection, is this even happening right now?   
Clark continues whispering my name. his lips are salty from the sea, his breath minty from the stick of gum I gave him.   
The beach wind has his nipples standing on end. I uncertainly press my hand against his chest, and feel his nipple. Rock hard.   
He grins, seeing my hands on him. He grips it with a squeezing eagerness but also an heir of consideration and respect, if that even makes sense. I’m not sure anything makes sense anymore.   
All of a sudden, before I even comprehend what I’m doing, I rip my shirt off and drop my swim trunks, revealing my goodies to the world.   
I’m pretty sure Clark’s heart skipped a beat as I did. Faster than I thought possible he gets out of his half-off wetsuit and we stand for a few seconds, two ripped men, naked and erect on a beach right before a storm.   
We don’t stay apart for long. Like some sort of animal, like a spider or a cheetah or something that leaps and latches onto its prey, Clark is upon me and kissing my face everywhere. I halfway wonder if I should be worried he’ll accidentally try sucking out my eyeball or something.   
His arms are tight around me, his nails holding firmly to the skin on my back, not painful per say, but certainly enough to call to my attention.   
I attentively wrap my own arms around him, and my apprehension quickly evaporates. He has such nice soft skin. I’d never considered it.   
His lips find mine and we remain there, locked in a series of kisses that I’m quickly beginning to enjoy as much as he is.   
There’s only his face for who knows how long before he breaks away and says, “I want to ride you, hold me up.”   
I have only a millisecond to wonder what that means before he gives a good jump and I have to catch him, holding hard onto his cheeks. Damn they’re sturdy.   
Clark braces his feet on the hood of the car and we steady ourselves. There’s a bit of fumbling, but I soon find his hole and my cock slips inside.   
With how loose he is, I have a feeling that he’s had more than a few prosthetics up his rectum before.   
I have little time to think as Clark’s mouth gapes, a whoosh of breath escaping him followed by a moan.   
I position myself and slightly bend my knees and begin to thrust. There’s instant joy as I penetrate him, the world suddenly becoming a wonderful place as everything, every worry, every problem I’m facing drops away, replaced by the thought of Clark and me fucking him.   
There’s a constant moan emanating from him, obviously, it does still hurt, but there’s a grin wide across his face, so I assume he’s happy his huge ass dick (no pun intended) throbs in a way I imagine is painful against my abs, a trail of precum painted on my skin as his body slightly rises and falls with my thrusts.   
I wasn’t aware of just how fast I’m going. I was never a ball slapper like this before!.  
The sound of skin on skin is deafening, competing with the gusting wind that tosses Clark's hair in a magical way, matching the high look on his face, giving him the look of some sort of majestic higher being.   
My muscles are growing weary, but I’m not stopping. I’m not pausing this bliss I didn’t know I wanted to feel, not for a second.   
I’m suddenly aware of the beginning of the end and I power right through it. I might’ve blanked out for a few seconds, it was that strong.   
I pull Clark so tight, crushing him in my arms as a loud sticky moan bursts from my mouth, just like the hot sticky cum bursts from my cock buried in Clark’s ass. The climax ends after what feels like a very long time, and I can only stare at Clark with my mouth in an O shape, breathing haggardly and staring unendingly.   
He never breaks eye contact.   
Eventually my exasperated muscles can’t take it anymore and I have to let Clark go. I end up on my rear on the gritty pavement, the sweat just pouring off of me, rolling down my face and chest in large droplets, despite the rapidly cooling breeze.   
Clark’s working himself, his head tilting slightly as he works his cock, gripping it tightly, his hands unsteady with anticipation. One works his cock, the other squeezes his balls. “Oh… OH GOD!” he manages to get out as he reaches his climax. With a whoop, a long “oooh,” he comes, painting my chin, neck and chest with a huge spray of cum, jetting in long bursts before he runs out and gasps, the aftershocks forcing him to let go of himself.   
His legs apparently can’t hold him anymore and he carefully lowers himself to the ground, sitting between my legs and leans back, his own seed sandwiched between my sweaty chest and his sweaty back.   
Both of us breathe heavily, heads swimming.   
I wrap my arms around my partner and he holds my arms tendery.   
I’ve never felt a moment like this before, ever dreamed of feeling a moment like this before. I certainly wouldn’t have thought it from Clark. But honestly, I’m glad it was.   
It’s like the weather knew what we’ve been up to and was waiting patiently. As we sit, the skies open up and rain pours down. We don’t even make a move. it’s not thunder storming, it’s just rain.   
“We’re getting wet,” Clark says after a long time.   
He's not wrong. Rain is dousing us like we’re a couple of kids by a sprinkler. It’s somehow kind of comforting. Well, that and Clark's lean body in my arms.   
“I’m not worried,” I reply. “Think we could use a shower anyway.”  
Clark chuckles at my words - I wasn’t even attempting to be humorous.   
Our feet touch and we subconsciously rub them together. The rain has washed the sand from them.   
Clark squeezes my hand and plays with my fingers.   
We listen to the rain patter the ground, splatter against our skin and hear the waves crash violently a few hundred yards away from us.   
Clark sighs and snuggles up even tighter to me. I close my legs, wrapping them around his waist. He holds my head, cranes his neck and kisses me.   
We make out for a while, and Clark shifts positions about a million times, like his cat, trying to get a perfect position. He finally reaches a satisfactory position on his knees, his rear slightly stuck out, both hands on either side of my face, my hands holding his arms.   
There’s a constant tug in my gut, an odd feeling that’s neither good nor bad, that can barely be put into words, but the easiest way to describe it is a feeling of never wanting to let Clark go, never letting him out of my sight. Just be here, in this moment forever.   
But, like all things, it doesn’t last and we break away. He stands and helps me up.   
Dripping, we throw our things in the car and get into the car, completely nude. Fuck if we’re going to try and put those wet, sandy clothes back on and chaff our asses off for half an hours drive!   
...

We collapse into my warm and soft bed, our clean and perfumed skin fresh and tempting, after a long and relaxing hot shower.   
We need another release, the both of us.   
I’m on my back on top of the covers, and Clark crawls on hands and knees over my legs, eying the prize.   
With his ass in the air, he gently caresses my cock, making me take a sharp intake of breath and bring a tiny dribble of precum. Clark looks me in the eyes with a look of obedience, like an animal, a dog, looking up to its master. After we lock eyes, Clark grins before opening wide and sliding my dick into his mouth. The feeling of the hot moisture of his mouth is enough to give me a little pleasure but once he actually starts to suck, it’s heaven.   
There’s ambient noise in the cozy room from the rain outside, and there’s only the other sound of Clark slurping on my cock - we’re silent.   
Clark lets my cock leave his mouth just long enough to grin at me and say, “it’s so big, and I love it,” before continuing to suck some more.   
We love each other like that, all through the night.


	5. The Sexiest Job Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes out for a job interview that will take his career in a more... "sensual" direction.

The next day after Clark and I had our romantic excursion on the beach, I managed to sort things out with Tony Stark. Thank god, he’s not going to fire me, though he is still “annoyed that I’d refuse such tempting offers.” I grit my teeth and let him ramble. It’s a good paying position and I still need it.   
Thankfully, my hormonal dick growth treatment is a good distraction for the troubles at work.   
When I’d returned to Dr. Killmonger for my check up he was rather miffed when I admitted that I’d had sex and jerked off. He reminds me only to use the hormonal release rod he gave me and tells me to start using it multiple times every day to make up for the time loss.   
Honestly, the “therapy time” at home is the highlight of my day. Clark often helps me out. We take care of things in the kitchen because it’s easier to clean up that way. I jizz ten times more using these tools - I guess it doubles semen production and prolongs ejaculation.

LUCAS AN: Yeah, ramming your prostate turns you into a jizz monster. That’s some real r/womenwritingmen shit!

Clark often offers to do most of the work for me, which I’m eager to let him do. I have several positions I like.   
The first is on my back, legs splayed, hands behind my head. Clark will sit on his knees and stimulate my prostate for me, very helpful since it’s kind of difficult to get in there myself.   
The second is to stick the tool to a wall and grind on it myself, on my hands and knees, making out with Clark the whole time.   
It’s pretty hot either way!   
Spending every night hitting my prostate with a giant dildo until I cum violently all over is rather nice, honestly.  
The tools have gotten bigger and bigger to the point I fear my ass will rip in two. I love it, though. The size is so incredible, as is the seductive pain it produces.   
The more I go through my cock size therapy the more hormones are released by my body, tripling my cock size. I am quite literally twelve inches long, it’s insane! I am so proud of the damn thing! I’ll stand in front of the mirror completely naked and stare at myself with it huge and rigid, the blood low making it a rocket of destructive proportions.  
Clark didn’t seem to mind that my dick was tiny compared to his sizable rod but started to realize what he was missing after I took the doctor’s advice and started using it every day. He often likes to covet it now, like Gollum with the ring of power.   
I can’t wait until Dr. Killmonger seems satisfied and I can start destroying holes! The hormones have increased my horniness as well, and it always takes me everything I have not to pin Clark against the wall and plunder his sweet ass.   
I’ve also noticed that the rest of my body has been going through changes as well. Muscle mass has been building. I go to the gym, but am still not terribly swole. However, I’m an Adonis now. Dr. Killmonger says the therapy tends to make men go “full alpha.” If I keep up with the program I'll never have to work out and eat all the shitty food I want without a hitch!   
Life just keeps getting better and better for me!   
Whenever I look in the mirror and see this lean and muscular huge dicked and big balled man looking back at me I can't help but feel as though my life has been a complete waste up until now.   
And it makes me realize something else. The complete horniness that now dominates my psyche might give me an alternative to my rather unfortunate working environment.   
Around the time I concoct my plan, I have my last check up with Dr. Killmonger. He seems satisfied with my cock enhancement work. He gives me one last hormone tool and tells me to keep working on myself and, as long as i am sure to do that daily, I can have all the sex I want!  
The same day I sit down at my computer and pull up the website of my favorite gay porn studio / male escourt providers, X-Men studios.   
X-Men (short for “extreme men”) Studios is owned by legendary gay porn star Remy LeBeau, AKA, Gambit. It’s one of the most popular and prestigious provider of pornography and escourt services in the country. Very lucrative, very swanky.   
I have quite the history with the company as they’ve supplied me with masturbation material ever since my balls dropped.  
The escort part of the industry has more openings than the porn side. The same people who are comfortable acting in front of a camera aren’t nessessarily the same ones who’d be comfortable getting payed to fuck and get fucked by complete strangers.   
However, I am so jacked up on testosterone at the moment that I’m willing to fuck whoever anywhere! Plus, the money is seriously sweet! Since it’s more prestigious and professional and has more of a screening process, the clients pay more. It’s not a twenty dollar prostitution job, I’d get several thousand dollars PER client! That’s way more than I’m making with my secretary job!  
I find the personal contact number to try and get an interview. It requires the usual resume shit but also requires some nude selfies to show off what they’d be working with. I fill everything out, attach my resume, and have Clark take some aesthetic pictures of me.   
I hit send, not expecting anything to become of it. Considering I’m this horny all the time - I may end up taking up Tony Stark’s offer of being his fuck bunny. A huge raise and primo silverfox dick? My squeamishness is all but gone.  
…

I walk towards the X-Men headquarters building, utterly stoked.   
They liked me. They liked me and actually wanted to conduct an interview! They looked at my dumb ass and wanted to see more of it!   
I shiver with anticipation as I enter the front of the building and talk to the receptionist. She is an older woman, though, no stranger to sex and seems to be at home with the half naked hunks running around.   
“Mr. LeBeau has bumped you up to the top of the list,” She says when I give her my name and she looks me up. She then points me towards an elevator that’ll take me to the upper levels of the building, the “adult filming” station, to be assessed.  
I hop on the elevator and as soon as I reach the floor and the door opens, I am greeted by a shirtless hunk. I recognize him immediately as Sam Wilson, porn name “Falcon.”  
He is a tall lean black man, his skin a deep and delectable chocolate. His face is very handsome, with a rounded nose yet a strong brow and jawline. He has a sweet goatee. His eyes are sly and sensual. His torso is nothing but lean muscle on more muscle, pretty visible under this thin tight t-shirt. He could break me in half, and I’d let him. He’s barefoot and I see he has big feet. You know what they say about big feet. I don’t have to assume anything however, as his massive eleven inch cock is seli-hard and straining against the blue sweatpants he wears, extremely defined.  
“Welcome to the fuck floor, Peter!” he says, shaking my hand, a friendly smile on his face.  
“Thanks, Falcon. I know this is cliche, but I actually am a big fan of yours. I’ve… I’ve busted quite a few nuts to you in the past.”  
“Awww! Thank you!” He says in a surprisingly effeminate way that typically doesn’t shine through on camera. “That’s sweet! Always love to meet a fan who loves me!”   
He motions for me to follow him and I do.  
He leads me from the small hub room the elevator lets out into and into a large filming studio. Looking around, I see we’re far from alone. The place is filled with highly detailed and well lit sets, all of which I recall from the many films of theirs I’ve seen.   
And in those rooms are porn stars. Some I recognize, some I don’t. One I do recognize - who makes my heart stop - is Scott Summers, porn name Cyclops. He’s a lean guy with a chiseled, yet boyish, face, scruffy and tousled brown hair, a perpetual five 'o'clock shadow, and massive cock.   
He always wears these viser looking sunglasses. He has some kind of issue with his eyes where he’s ultra sensitive to light. If he doesn’t have those extra strength visors he’ll get severe migraines.   
I see the ringleader of all this, Gambit himself, directing naked ass Cyclops as he rams his cock into some boy toy I've never bothered watching.   
Gambit is tall and lanky, though very fit and muscular. His face is all sharp angles. He wears a sweatband that pushes his shaggy caramel brown hair up and out of the way and red sunglasses.  
There are quite a few others milling about in varying degrees of nakedness. They all look up as we enter. Sam Wilson waves friendly, and they wave back.   
“Hey, Falcon. Who’s the kid?” One of them asks, motioning to me.  
My hands are in my pockets. I’m nervous. All the guys I've been drooling over for years now, all here in one room with me. How do I assert myself so as not to look like a complete idiot?   
“This is the guy I was telling you all about, Peter Quill,” Gambit says.   
I blush red as a beet. THE Gambit has been hyping me up to the others?  
Cyclops strokes his chin. “Yeah, you showed me the pics. He’s cute.”   
I smile, awkwardly, and bite my lip, looking away a little.   
“Is he any good?” Cyclops asks.   
“That’s why I'm here,” I say, chuckling nervously.   
“You don’t have any experience, but we could use a guy like you,” Falcon says. “You’ve got a great face; I love those baby blues and those lips. If I can say so, you drive me a little wild!”  
“Thanks?” I squeak out, overcome with the praise.  
“We don’t expect you to be great on the first try, but we’re hoping you won’t be totally inept,” Gambit says. “I”m rather interested in you. I hope my faith isn’t misplaced.  
That’s quite an order to fill.   
“So, how am I supposed to be assessed?” I ask.   
Gambit motions to the group of men around us.   
Cyclops and his partner have decided to break and watch. Cyclops stands naked with a half erect cock sipping a beer. My face goes red. It seems so rude to look at his cock now that we’re in person. He notices me staring and grins. He makes it bounce and I want to cum in my pants.   
“You just pick someone to, you know, have sex with,” Gambit says. “To do the holy quadrinity of porn; give a blow job, recieve a blow job, fuck and get fucked. Of course, you’ll need two guys, see if you can get a good orgasm on each test. So, take your pick; who do you want for what?”   
I really can’t stop looking at Cyclops. He gives me a smoulder and a wink.   
“I’ll give Cyclops a blowjob,” I say.   
“Likewise,” he says, looking eager. He jumps off the stage and walks up to me, cock bouncing sexily.  
The twink he was with previously looks insulted.   
“And for the fucking…” I look around at the rest.   
I’m not interested in the twinks at all. I’m more into REAL men. However, they all look so imposing. They’re so good, so judgy. I get the idea that Cyclops's pretty chill, but the others…   
I look back at Falcon. “Would you be willing?” I ask.   
He raises his eyebrows. “Me?”  
I nod.   
He considers, then grins. “Sure.”   
“Good, good,” Gambit says. “Well, let’s go then.”  
The three lead me to one of the sets.   
Cyclops is already ready for business, his cock dripping with anticipation.   
Falcon starts stripping, in the most impressive way. With every movement he imposes a casual lustiness about him. Finally, the socks come off and he stands before me, totally naked. God… he’s… even better in person. His body is so incredibly perfect.   
He looks me up and down once my clothes are off, not removed with nearly the skill or grace. My hands do nothing but shake the whole time.   
“Fuck, the pictures don’t do you justice!” Falcon says with a grin on his face.   
Him? Impressed with me? Not what i was expecting.  
“I suggest blowjobs first,” Gambit says. He pulls up a chair and crosses his legs, waiting in anticipation.   
Cyclops approaches me with that cocky grin on his face. I’m nervous, but my body is screaming like a wildfire.   
Cyclops takes a hold of my hand, strong yet gentle, and places my hand around his cock. I gently massage the ten inch piece of meat and feel my legs grow weak as I feel it swell to full size and stiffness in my hand.   
I want his cock in my mouth, right now!  
I’ve been waiting for this day, good god I hope it pays off!  
I slowly sink to my knees, his massive cock level to me. I open wide and lean forward, allowing his cock to enter my mouth. I start sucking and Cyclops grunts. I go slow, the speed he wants unspecified. His dick is slick with my saliva as I suck hard, working the underside with my tongue.   
Cyclops is gasping. “God damn, kid! That’s pretty fucking good!”   
I have only been working about half of his cock. It’s so incredibly massive I fear I might choke. But, when Cyclops's commanding eyes and hand at the back of my head start itching me forward, I start deep throating. I know my face is probably going red, I'm trying not to throw up, not make too much disgusting noise.   
Apparently I'm doing well because I hear nothing but pleasure from Cyclops.   
One of my hands holds his rear, squeezing tenderly while the other plays with his massive balls, which he seems to really enjoy.   
His heavy pleased breathing is deep and manly, wild and animalistic which only makes my lust grow more and more.   
Suddenly, he springs something new. Now I'm not the one doing the sucking my own way, he’s making the rules now. He grips my head hard, keeping me in place, and starts thrusting into my mouth deep and hard. I stick it through.   
Cyclops is really gasping now and I can see that erratic look in his eyes.   
“I’m - I’m gonna fucking cum!” he yells. And, he does.   
I have to swallow again and again without gagging as he pumps my stomach full of his sweet life juices.  
Then, in an instant, he’s traded places with me and is blowing me. I can’t help but feel I was doing a worse job on him than what he's doing for me right now.   
Gambit watches with a pleased look on his face at the wave of erotic faces I make. “Impressive,” he says. “A lot of guys get this blank look and fail under pressure, you’re doing great -”   
I cut him off as I suddenly cut loose and my cock explodes over Cyclops’s face, him having just let it slip from his lips. My blasts of seed paint his face and he laughs as I finish, wiping my seed and licking it from his fingers.   
“Fucking powerful blasts!” He says. He stands and points to his face. “Want a taste of what you got in those sweet balls of yours?”  
I lap him off and he chuckles deeply, continually fingering my hole. When satisfied, Cyclops gives me to Falcon.  
“Alright, bro, your turn!”  
Falcon licks his lips. “Wonderful!”  
Cyclops goes and leans against a wall and starts stroking his cock - already starting to get hard once more.  
Gambit tosses me a large blue capsule from his chair. “Take this,” he says. “Your balls will be pumping out more seed and you’ll be able to cum again in a few minutes.”   
I pop the pill as Falcon gets behind me. His chest is highly muscled and mountainous. He makes me feel tiny and insignificant.   
The look of pure hunger he has on his face is both imposing and oddly arousing.   
He rolls an extra lubed condom onto his enormous cock - not even having to bother with lube - and pokes the head of his massive rod against my crack until it finds the entrance to my hole. Abruptly as soon as he finds it he slams into me making me squeal.  
“Hey, hey, relax, you’re alright!” Falcon says. “Just relax, it’ll stretch out!” He seems to be enjoying this all too much.  
I bite my lip and moan, my voice high pitched, as my ass muscles are forced to relax somewhat.   
Falcon calmly caresses my face. “Tight,” he says. “I like that.”   
He then pounds into me with that enormous cock of his with the power of a fucking jackhammer.   
“Gha!” I yell, not expecting the viciousness of it all. He seems to get off on that. After a while though, the pain turns to that of pure eroticism. I go with it all not questioning or caring.   
The pill I took is really kicking in and my previously limp cock is rock hard once more.   
The entire time Cyclops has been rubbing his own slick cock, wowed by the heat of our sex.   
Falcon is literally slamming me against the wall. Suddenly I hear the high pitched pre-orgasmic cry coming from him.   
I am suddenly thrown to the floor at Cyclops’ feet. Falcon towers over me, his condom wrapped dick dripping. He rips the condom off and works himself for the last few seconds. He starts to roar like a lion as he starts to reach his climax.  
That masculine roar must've set Cyclops off because the both of them come at the same time. I am hit with gallons of cum from both directions, my face looking like the drizzly frosting of toaster strudel.   
Both men relax, gasping and panting, sweat dripping from their hunky bodies.   
Cyclops is finally spent, balls completely empty at this point.   
Falcon slumps down on the floor next to me, legs wide, looking at me with needy eyes.   
Gambit tosses me an XL condom - which I can now fill out - and nods. “Go ahead, fuck him.”  
Terrified, staring into the face of the most beautiful and yet most beastly man I've ever met, I insert myself inside. A grin, as my huge cock enters and disappears into his body, spreads across his face. He moans like the power bottom he is as I work him.   
Our eyes remain in contact the other time as though we’re power playing. Although I never look away, I get the sense he is definitely the more powerful one here and if it weren't for this particular demonstration we would never go in a position like this, EVER!   
We continue on until I finally can’t take it any longer and pull out, ejaculating all over the chest of my ebony partner.   
My muscles quickly turn to jelly.   
Falcon laughs as he samples some of my cum and preses some of it past my own lips with large manly fingers. He pulls me close and hugs me tightly with both enormous arms, laughing with pleasure.  
“My boy, I can say with absolute certainty, you are hired post haste!” Gambit says, chuckling.  
“REALLY?” I gasp.  
He nods.  
I let out a high pitched girly squeal of excitement.  
Falcon, Cyclops and I all go and get washed up. Afterwards I say my goodbyes (they both kiss me on the mouth, jokingly) and I make my way to Gambit’s office to hammer out the details of my escort services.   
Gambit hands me a tablet with a long list of guys. “These are your potential clients and their interviews. We’ve checked them and scanned for any potential STDs and they are all clear, though we do advise using a condom if at all possible.”   
“Alright, cool,” I say, skimming through the catalogue.  
“Try not to be too picky,” He says. “One of our last guys was awful and refused to go with anyone that wasn’t a 10/10 knockout.”   
“I’d like to think I’m not THAT prudish,” I say, still scanning the catalogue of faces. I don’t really see anyone that’s too particularly homely.   
I take into account the appearance of the guys and their lists of sexual interests in their bios and pick out a few. I figure I’ll try out different styles of sex having and figure out what I’m especially good at.   
Most of these guys will try the service for the first time and, if they like they can or want to, request me again and add themselves to my calendar with a fixed time of week / month to meet regularly.   
Gambit looks over my picks of the guys and grins. “Good choices.” He motions to one of the guys on the list, a big black stud named Victor Stone. “He’s one of the best. Poor bastard was injured in the Iraq war, has all sorts of cyborg parts in him. But, his big ass cock is still intact. Likes it real rough, you up for that?”   
I shrug.   
Gambit shakes his head. “Whatever, man.”   
I shake Gambit’s hand with a schedule. Tomorrow will be my first day on the job with the first guy on the list.   
…

I go home and find Clark vacuuming.   
I am surprised when I see him. He actually found a male maid’s outfit - a particularly slutty one. He has nothing else under it so when he turns his whole backside is right out in the open.   
“Welcome home, Peter,” he says.   
I blush deeply as Clark walks up to me and kisses me hard.   
The apron shows off his furry barreled chest and I have to run my hand over his thick forest.  
I tell him what I've been up to and I notice his face fall.   
“Why didn’t you tell me before?” He demands.   
I shrug. “Didn’t think it was that important.”   
Clark looks a little miffed. “Honey, please -”   
“Honey?” I say.   
“What?” Clark demands.   
“‘Honey,’ implies we’re a couple.”   
“Aren’t we?”   
I shrug. “I thought you were just a guest.”   
“But… We have sex all the time!” Clark says. “We talk all the time, we eat together, we make love… how are we NOT dating?”   
“You said you wanted it that way, though,” I say. “You don’t have to fuck me if you don’t want to.”  
Clark starts to stammer out a poorly made argument.  
“Look,” I say, cutting him off. “No offense, but I’m not looking for a boyfriend at the moment, certainly not with my new line of work.”   
Clark looks as though he is ready to cry but at the last minute pulls back and just smiles. “Well, whatever makes you happy,” he says, a twinge of sadness still coming through.   
I go to bed with a twinge of guilt in my gut. I like Clark and don’t want to do anything to hurt him. I hope he’s not too broken up or anything.


	6. The First Client

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter bangs his first client in a hotel. that's about it.

Tonight is my first time on the job.   
The guy I’m meeting with has a particular hotel he wants to take me to. He has a wife that he REALLY wants to get away from. She’s nosey and unless he puts a considerable distance between us and her the affair will most likely end badly for everyone involved. I do feel bad about partaking in someone else’s adultery and wonder what events or personality flaws lead up to this happening.   
The man, Jimmy Olsen, coincidently lives fairly close to me. He texts me and says that he’ll swing by and pick me up around eight.   
I stand outside and wait for him. I can't help but feel kind of like a tramp at a street corner. I’d like to think my line of work is a little classier than that however. Passers by look at me funny. I put up my middle finger at them like the prudes they are.   
Jimmy had an outfit in mind he wanted me to wear. He wanted me to come wearing something flamboyant and slutty. I went to a local Goodwill and after looking through the woman’s section decided on a low cut skimpy pink camo top with glittery sequins scattered about, a pair of gold chiffon short shorts, pink flip flops and a yellow beanie with a pink peace sign on it. I wear a pair of heart shaped sunglasses so I don’t have to bother making eye contact with the judgmental people outside.   
Finally, at eight on the button, a large and nice looking silver colored family pickup truck rolls up and the window rolls down.   
I jokingly hike my thumb.   
“Need a lift?” Jimmy asks.   
“Need a blowjob?” I ask.   
“Yes and yes,” Jimmy says, chuckling.   
I approach and get on the passenger’s side. Jimmy gives me a thorough look up and down as I buckle in and he lets out an impressed giggle of awkward horniness.   
He’s handsome. He is fairly well built. He has taken care of himself and has aged pretty gracefully. He has well styled hair chopped handsomely to perfection. His hair is silvery while his short well trimmed beard is more salt and peppered. He must come from a fair amount of money because he wears nice dress apparel and a very expensive looking watch. The suit jacket and tie have been removed and are in the backseat with his briefcase. He looks my way with electric blue eyes and I am immediately turned on. (WILLOW AN: I don’t remember what Jimmy Olsen looked like in Batman vs Superman. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen that movie. I think I’m close???).   
As we drive, he mentions the nice hotel he’s checking us into and that we’ll be there in about an hour. He then changes gears and starts talking about his family. He says he told his wife he’s working late so she and his two kids shouldn’t worry too much. As we chat some more, I come to the conclusion he’s pretty chill and outgoing.   
Honestly, if I don’t know any better I’d think he was totally straight versus bisexual.   
He compliments me on my looks and I chuckle. He says he likes younger guys and would have been more wild before he settled down, were his family less conservative and were he more open. I guess the poor guy is pretty deep in the closet, what with having a wife and kids.   
With a free hand he reaches and touches my leg.   
I can tell, from the passing illumination of street lights, that Jimmy’s dress pants are pretty tight in the crotch.   
He looks at me, biting his lip. “Hey, Peter. I don’t suppose… I don’t suppose you’re up for a… you know…”   
“Passenger side blow job?” I finish.   
“Uh, yeah, that.”   
“Dude, chill,” I say, chuckling. “I’m the slut here, alright? You want it, you get it! We’re here to have some fun, don’t worry about ‘what the guys at work might think’ they aren’t here. Capiche?”   
Jimmy smiles, nervously, and nods.   
“I’m new to an in-the-car blowjob, I admit, but I’ll give it my best shot!”   
Jimmy grins and unzips his pants when we stop at the next red light.   
“Holy shit,” I mumble when he gets his erection through the hole in his pristine white boxers.   
His manhood is so majestic and dangerous looking because of its size. It’s at least 10 inches long and twice as thick as my fist. It is a nice cut of man meat with a very beautifully designed head, towering superbly over the mound of his two massive balls, shorn smooth.   
I feel myself blush very very deeply.   
“Holy fucking shit!” I can’t help but say, making Jimmy laugh.   
Even after my hormone therapy I still don’t hold a candle to this fucker! I can’t help but stare at the sweet man-pole.   
I take hold of Jimmy’s man candy and run my thumb over the underside of the head.   
Jimmy inhales sharply, a low moan in the back of his throat on the exhale.   
I lean down and open my mouth, thinking of a hippo’s yawn. Christ, this thing is going to be difficult to take.   
“I know I’m ‘well endowed,’” Jimmy says. “Take your time; whenever you’re ready.”   
I nod, understandingly.   
Finally, I decide to just take the plunge and hope for the best. I slide my mouth down over it. Same texture on the tongue, same genitalia taste to the palate. It’s a typical mouth feel - just a zillion times larger and thicker than any that’s come before it.   
Wrapping my lips around the rock solid head of Jimmy’s cock, I apply pressure, and start to please him. Very quickly, the massive size makes breathing difficult. Almost immediately upon going halfway down, it hits my uvula, making me gag.   
Jimmy starts moaning as I do my best to please him. I hate the sounds of me choking but Jimmy is unphased. If anything he seems kind of into it, surprisingly.   
Suddenly, I feel the pressure from his hand on the back of my head and, without warning, I am shoved down fully between his belly and the steering wheel.  
My lips collide with his crotch - his cock fully inside my mouth, the tip curling down my throat slightly.   
I don’t think he’s trying to be this inconsiderate but I'm kind of dying here! I struggle a little.   
I slap his thigh, hard, and force myself back up off his length. “Christ!” I splutter, a long dripple of saliva stringing down my face. “Don’t - don’t fucking do that! Please, you’re too big to be doing that shit!”   
Jimmy seems surprised by my reaction and I am equally as surprised by his reply. “Peter, I paid for your services, alright? Take it like a man.”   
I blink at the sudden rudeness. Christ, I guess when this guy gets horny all decency takes a backseat.   
“Keep the ego in check, my guy, and I’ll get you off - trust me!” I snap.   
Jimmy looks a little annoyed but remains silent as I go down for a second try.   
I lap at his massive penis like a dog, licking all over, taking in the feel of every contour and vein, feeling the dribble of spit roll down my chin as I do so.   
“Come on, start sucking!” Jimmy whispers, clearly enjoying what I’m doing but wanting more - for which I can't blame him.   
I start bobbing my head, slowly taking his cock. I can really only take it half way, comfortably. But, as long as I go fairly slowly, I can inch my way down further with a lot of willpower. I submit myself to Jimmy’s power and let him slowly push my head down over his cock. I slowly swallow inch after thick and veiny inch of man meat.   
Jimmy seems ecstatic at my choking worship of his cock. He becomes more appreciative and starts praising my, presumably, good work.   
“That’s nice, that’s real fucking nice!” He says, running his fingers through my hair.   
I feel a certain amount of pride bubble inside of me.   
He begins breathing harder and harder as I go, letting out moans and erotic sighs.   
I keep waiting for the taste of his thick and creamy load. My jaw is ready to come off its hinges as I work my way down the thicker portion of Jimmy’s beam. Suddenly, Jimmy starts moaning loudly.   
Oh, God, he’s going to cum!   
I stay calm as gush after gush of tangy semen fills my mouth. I swallow the huge creamy load and let the cock pop, wetly, from between my lips making Jimmy shudder with aftershocks.   
After a few moments of us both catching our breath, Jimmy asks “are you ok?”   
“Yes, but my jaws are killing me.” My face is dripping with sweat.   
Jimmy suddenly catches the back of my head and pulls me in for a wet kiss. I stroke his rapidly deflating cock, tenderly, as we casually make out.  
…

Jimmy fills out the papers at the receptionist's desk, takes the keys to the room, and pulls me by the arm through the halls until we get there.   
He signals for me to sit down on the larger than king size bed as soon as we enter.   
Jimmy drops the keys on the nearby dresser, and immediately peels off his shirt, tossing it to the floor.   
Jimmy comes over and sits down next to me on the edge of the bed and rubs my shoulder. “I really do want to thank you for this. I know it sounds shitty, me running out on my family like this, but I am losing my fucking mind. My wife hasn’t been interested in making love lately and even if she was I have to pop the pill just to get it up. I want - I NEED - to have sex with a man. I just need to. I need a break from it all. Just take a break from life.”   
I nod. “Of course.”   
Jimmy smiles. “I’ll take good care of you, treat you well. I’ve certainly got enough money to do so.” He rubs my thigh.   
The weakness he shows and the utter softness of his words melts my heart to a certain extent.   
Jimmy stops talking. He leans in close, his lips brushing mine. It’s clear he has no shyness about him any longer, no hesitation. I reach up and touch the back of his head, running my fingers through his hair. Our lips press together, hard, as we kiss, our tongues intertwining as well. A high voltage of electricity passes through us as we touch.   
Soon, I feel Jimmy’s dominant, but gentle, hands remove my shirt. Jimmy’s dominance is somewhat exciting. I let him take control.   
Jimmy firmly grips my shoulders and lays down. He crawls over top of me, balancing himself on his arms to keep the continuity of our kissing.   
Soon Jimmy’s lips glide down my body, starting from my neck, to my shoulders, down my lightly hair-dusted chest, to my nipples that’ve grown hard by now. Jimmy tweaks, pulls and twists my nipples until I feel a twinge of pain. Jimmy puts his tongue to them both, wetting them, one after the other.   
I hold Jimmy’s head with one hand and run the other over his strong, smooth back.   
He moves on from my nipples, continuing down. He makes long sensual licks across my belly and surrounding area before moving down further to my soft furry zone. He whines a little when my happy trail abruptly cuts off where my pants start.   
Jimmy slips off my pants and takes my nice and hard boy dick in his mouth, making my whole body suddenly shiver and quake with the horny jolts.   
The wonderful feeling of Jimmy sucking my cock; the friction of his tongue against the underside of my cock head, makes me feel like I’m taking a magic carpet ride.   
I begin to, very slowly, thrust inside Jimmy’s mouth. I close my eyes and let Jimmy enjoy my stiffening meat beam.   
I hear Jimmy licking his middle finger a few seconds before he grips me and forcibly turns me onto my belly. He spreads my ass cheeks, runs a fingertip around my puckered pink ring, before his wet finger is inserted into my hole.   
My body stiffens and my head jerks back.   
Jimmy takes my penis in his mouth again as his finger is buried much deeper inside of me. It dances all around, slow and gentle, pressing my prostate to send jolts of pure pleasure through me.   
Jimmy develops a rhythm sucking on my cock while thrusting his finger in and out of my ass simultaneously. My rectal ring compulsively tightens around Jimmy’s fingers as he works my hole.   
My body becomes tense, my cock getting even stiffer and longer. At this pace I am all set to shoot my cum.   
Jimmy pulls his finger from my rectum and lets my cock pop from his mouth, making me shudder.   
I look over my shoulder and Jimmy looks right back.   
Anticipating my need, he softly whispers, “Not so soon, babe.”   
Jimmy slips off his pants and, once again, his horrifying cock is out and swinging. In proper light it hits me just how truly monstrous it is, totally engorged, overfilling with hot blood, almost semi erect, and hanging down to his knees.   
Jimmy chuckles, seeing the look of mild horror on my face. “I can assure you, it’s big but quite divine and benevolent in its being. Don’t worry - I’ll do everything in my power not to hurt you.”   
“That would be highly appreciated,” I whisper, still not 100% convinced.   
Even at it’s Godzilla size, Jimmy’s heaviness is still not quite hard yet. He spreads some lubing cream on it and starts to stroke it until it comes fully alive.   
Once again, taking the lube tube in his hand, he squeezes some on his fingers and starts lubing around my tightly puckered knot. He doesn’t hesitate, slipping his fingers inside to soften and loosen my outer rim as well as my anal muscle walls.   
Raising my left leg and bracing it on his right shoulder, Jimmy leans down and up, bringing my knee to my ear. The movement raises my hips a little bit off the bed; exposing my hole for easy approach.   
I feel Jimmy’s humongous cock tip making circles around my anal orifice. Jimmy teases my hole, looking at me with a shit eating grin. I moan with every press his cock head makes to my hole.   
“You fucker!” I laugh. “Get on with it!”   
“As You wish!” Jimmy says.   
He slowly pushes inside.   
I grip the bed sheets. “Holy shit!” I can’t help but gasp.   
I feel like a massive log is being slowly ground into me. Not enough lube was applied and the feeling of that huge hunk of meat grinding inside of me is causing considerable pain. I beg my client to pull out and, worried and apologetic, he does so. With a wet popping sound, Jimmy’s cock dislodges from my hole.   
He tries again and, this time, gets my hole and his cock good and slick. I tell him to try again; to go ahead and place me on his huge skewer once again. This time it is considerably less painful and I allow him to continue on.   
Jimmy is simply unable to stop, lost in his gracious release of sexual tension. I swear and Jimmy’s thighs keep pushing. The big strong muscular Jimmy above holds me close while his massive and hairy thighs flex to drive his hips forward, half lifting my body off the bed with every thrust.   
We both moan loudly as my young slender flesh is impaled on Jimmy’s long hard length of thick cock. 

LUCAS AN: Willow, I don’t know what kind of crack you were on when you wrote this, but this is AWFUL. Your run-on sentences are INSANE to try and edit. You give me shit like the following and expect me to edit that easy peasy?   
“He frowns with fierce pleasure; watching through his slit eyes at my face, seeing me in pain at being roughly taken again and my ass yielding swiftly, reluctantly, to pleasure, hearing my desperate cry over being taken so violently, so suddenly with the massive anal intruding with his manly fuck rod barreling in to my ass with lust.”  
Seriously, what even IS this? 

WILLOW AN: Wait - how the HELL did you find out I was smoking at Marcy’s New Years party???

LUCAS AN: You… you were actually smoking? How the hell does Marcy, a preacher’s daughter, get access to hard drugs?

WILLOW AN: It was weed, you moron!

LUCAS AN: Oh.

WILLOW AN: Yeah, she stole it from her brother. He has a card - uses it for migraines and stuff.

LUCAS AN: You… You used STOLEN medical marihuana from someone who actually needs it. Do… Do we need an intervention or something? I’m getting legit concerned. 

WILLOW AN: STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY BUISNESS! Anyway, I wrote it on my phone and I was crunked out of my mind - sue me! I’m so sorry I make your life so hard! Why don’t you just go kill yourself, it’d make everyone's lives easier!

LUCAS AN: I certainly hope you’re quoting Bo Burnham. Because if you were serious, I assure you, I’ll go on living out of pure spite.

WILLOW AN: I’m literally crying right now. : (

LUCAS AN: I Know. I can hear you in the other room. You want me to come in so we can talk?

WILLOW AN: Yeah… I’ve got… I’ve got a lot on my mind. I certainly hope you’re going to delete this.

LUCAS AN: Don’t worry, I’m sure I’ll remember before I finish editing the chapter. : )

“This is so fucking wonderful,” Jimmy breaths, his hand combing through my hair, wet with sweat. “You’re being so good to me right now!”   
By now he is grinding his balls on my hole.   
My eyes are closed and, with every pumping thrust, my lips are formed in an O shape.   
Jimmy’s pace fastens; his intensity increasing, his range of motion extending, and his rhythm quickening.   
“Oh God!” I moan, loudly.   
Jimmy is fucking me truly senseless! He has no intention of slowing down or stopping. Instead, his intensity is building up.   
I beg Jimmy to pound me, as I just can’t get enough!   
Jimmy mumbles, constantly repeating the phrase, “Peter, baby, make me fuck you harder!”   
Suddenly, I find myself being flipped over onto my hands and knees. Jimmy is on his hands and knees, right behind me, gripping my hips, thrusting his cock back inside of my gaping hole.   
I’m so hot for Jimmy’s growing cock and lusty domination of my ass.   
Jimmy penetrates me, both of his feet fixed on the bed, his arms snaking under my arms, his fingers twisting my nipples.   
Jimmy fucks my tight hole with swift, hard, savage strokes, grunting loudly every time his cock slides into me.   
Jimmy moans constantly, celebrating the feeling of my tender warm ass meat wrapped deliciously around his hard cock. My hole tightens with the pleasure of being stretched around Jimmy’s thick and veiny shaft; trying to milk his stiff rod with each ultra-throb contractions.   
Jimmy grins down at me, kinky and hungry, as he continues to drive his full hard length into my throbbing boy pussy with overwhelming zest and passion.   
Jimmy’s balls slapping against my sack, his deep fucking, the constant smell of sex, and our collective moans finally bring Jimmy to his climax. His cock becomes even harder, longer, and thicker as his balls knot with the onsetting orgasm. He explodes from head to toes, his pleasure juices jumping out into my dilated hole. Jolt after jolt of ecstasy runs through him as his man cannon pumps his sperm into me, absolutely flooding my hot ass.   
Jimmy pulls out of my ass, letting me drop to the bed. I sprawl out, my pose similar to an old Greek painting. I heave, my ass still burning with pleasure. Wet lube and juices slowly seep from my exhausted hole. My body is shining with cum and sweat. The only little sound to be heard is my ragged and ravaged breath.   
Jimmy goes down to his knees on the hotel room floor. “Come on,” he says, breathing hard. “Come on, cum on me! Cum all over my chest, do it, I want to taste you!”   
He continues egging me on, his words making my already hard cock ready to burst.   
I hop up and stand over top of him.   
He supplies copious amounts of spit I use to jerk myself. After the last few minutes of sexual bliss, it doesn’t take much to finally get me cumming.   
I roar as I blast cum all over the front of him. It hits from his chin down to his succulent chest. He is thoroughly covered thanks to my hormone treatment enhanced cock and balls.   
I sink down to the floor and we both lay together, spent, nasty, and exhausted.   
“So, was I worth the money?” I murmur.   
Jimmy grins. “I’m paying you extra, my man!”  
…

Jimmy lays next to me, the sheets rustled around our naked bodies.   
Bright summer sunlight filters in, filling the room with pleasant light. I can see the blue sky with puffy clouds and bright green trees from here.   
There is a calm, satisfied look on Jimmy’s face.   
One arm is around me, working my shoulder, the other draped across his bare chest. I stroke him with a free hand.   
“Peter, that was utterly incredible,” Jimmy says.   
“Impressed?” I ask. “This is my first time doing anything like this.”   
“Oh, you were awesome,” he says. He snuggles up close to me.   
We both smell strongly of the pleasant shampoo supplied by the hotel we used after last night’s sexual excursions.   
He rolls over and kisses my cheek. “Oh,” he says, pulling back. “I’m sorry - I didn’t ask if kissing is ok.”   
I kiss him back to answer his question. 

LUCAS AN: Weren’t… weren’t they making out before? DO YOU EVEN READ WHAT YOU WRITE BEFORE YOU SEND IT TO ME???

We make out, tenderly, though it's nothing solid; more like a half assed friendship - if that.   
We get up and get dressed and chat casually as though what happened last night is a regular occurrence.   
Jimmy looks so sexy in a suit. I voice this and he laughs and asks me to make out with him some more. He actually gets so turned on he asks me to give him a quick morning blow, which I happily do.   
After we dress and check out, Jimmy takes us to a local McDonald’s and goes through the drive through.   
We chat and eat all the way home where he drops me off. He gives me one last kiss (that tastes like burger and fries from mid-day lunch) and returns to his own home.   
I walk into the apartment to find Clark on the couch in pajamas, barefoot. I notice his hands are wringing and he looks worried and on edge.   
“Hey,” I say, as soon as I walk in. “You ok, man?”   
He immediately rushes over and crushes me in a bear hug. “Peter! You’re back!” He comes off like a little puppy dog.   
“Hi,” I say and pry him off me.   
“Don’t ever take that long ever again!” Clark says, looking at me with concern.   
“Um... what’s your deal?” I ask, a little confused. “Why so clingy?”   
Clark blinks. “Was I being clingy? I’m sorry. I’m just… you know what, never mind.” He kisses me and places my hand on his junk - erect and needy.   
I offer to give him a blowjob, though I get the idea he was really hoping for anal. He agrees and seems to thrive on the sight of me on the floor while he sits on the couch as I pleasure him.   
For the rest of the day his reactions towards me are a little off and I am unsure as to why.


End file.
